Concord
Concord is a raider inhabited Town in the Commonwealth, it is also the first time that Prestin Garvey and his group are seen by the Sole Survivor. Background Story In 2287 Concord is a major Raider stronghold, Preston Garvey and his group fall back there after constant setbacks, this is when the Sole Survivor comes across them after emerging from Vault 111. Centuries before the Great War Concord and nearby Lexington where the sites of several battles that lead to the American Revolution. The entire city is covered in patrioctic flags, bunting, and signs, the Musuem of Freedom welcoms tourists and has several rooms that attempt display what the battles were like, there was also audio, one room in particular seems to be mimicking the Boston Massacre. However nowadays it is simply another bloody carcass being picked clean by the inhabitants of the Watseland. Layout and Town Parts The Museum of Freedom is at the back centre, the Concord Church is beside it, the stores are opposite it, Concord Civic Access is opposite the museum down the road, the houses are at the scattered around Concord. Buildings * Concord Civic Access. * Concord Speakeasy. * Museum of Freedom. * Workhouse. * Concord Church. * Walden Drugs. * Hardware Store. * Wright's Inn. * Puloski Preservation Shelter. * Northeast House. * East House. * South House. Other Locations * Sanctuary Hills. * Red Rocket Garage. Quests * Out of Time: Codsworth suggests the Sole Survivor travels to Concord as the locals may have seen his son. * When Freedom Calls: Preston Garvey requests the Sole Survivor,s assistance in helping his group remove the Raider threat. Main Quests * Out of Time. Side Quests * When Freedom Calls. Notable Loot * The Perception Bobblehead can be located in the Museum of Freedom on a desk in the same room as the Preston Garvey's group on the third floor of the museum. Nuka Cola Quantum can be located in the Northeastern House in the refrigerator on the first floor kitchen. Respawns after some time. * Standard Short-Laser Musket outside the Museum of Freedom beside a Minuteman corpse among several Fusion Cells. * Standard T-45 Power Armor located on the roof of the Museum of Freedom, in front of it is a standad Minigun which can detatched from the crashed Vertibird. * Taboo Tattoos (issue #10) located in the Concord Civic Access, inside the room with the green Steamer Trunk, on the floor next to it. Civic Access is in the hole in the street straight ahead of the Museum of Freedom where the Deathclaw emerged whilst you fight the Raiders for Preston Garvey. * Fusion Core in the Museum of Freedom basement behind a locked security door which can either be accessed via pick locking or hacking the terminal beside it, the Fusion Core is in the generator. The second Fusion Core is inside Civic Access behind a steel beam behind the Mirelurk. * RobCo Fun is on the desk next to Sturges in the room where Preston Garvey's group is trapped in the Museum of Freedom. * Log - SSG Michael Daly - on the table roof of the Museum of Freedom next to the Power Armour. * Corvega Storage Key - This key is found on the body of Gristle (the leade of the Raiders in Concord). Inhabitants * Bloodbugs. * Deathclaws. * Gristle. * Raiders. * Radroaches * Mirelurk. * Preston Garvey. * Mama Murphy. * Jun Long. * Marcy Long. * Sturges. Factions * Raiders. * Preston Garvey's group temporarily. Pictures Concord_RealWorld.jpg|Real World Picture of Concord. Trivia Category:Fallout 4 Location Category:Fallout 4 Town Category:Commonwealth